


What's in the Head

by Helei



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22430413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helei/pseuds/Helei
Summary: A description of life during the turn.





	What's in the Head

_One walker, two walker, three walker...._

I used to have nice big and warm meals. Today, I'm lucky I caught a squirrel. 

_four walker, five walker, six walker_

My cloths no longer smell like lavender. They smell of dried blood and death

_seven walker, eight walker, nine walker_

I was very pactuliar about my cloths, no holes. I am lucky enough my cloths still fit and still hold

_ten walker, eleven walker, twelve walker,_

I missed when my hair was long and think. No it's cut short and flat with split ends

_thirteen walker, fourteen walker, fifteen walker_

I never had a pimple on my face during puberty. I lost count of the number of scares I have on my face, arms and legs.

_sixteen walker, seventeen walker, eighteen walker_

I never wore make up or nail polish. Now I always wear the color of blood red on my hands and face

_nineteen walker, twenty walker, twenty one walker,_

Dad would always keep track of the date. I don't even know what time it is. All I know is that there is night.

_twenty two walker, twenty three walker, twenty four_

Mom always said it is important to rest our mind and bodies, slow down at times. I'm always on the run, when I'm not my mind is on the run, thinking of what's around me. 

_twenty five walker, twenty six walker, twenty seven walker_

I loved my friends to death. But death had other plans

_twenty eight walker, twenty nine walker, thirty walker_

My sister always wanted a hickey, now she has a bite

_thirty one walker, thirty two walker, thirty three walker_

I love helping people, but helping others helps you to get killed

_thirty four walker, thirty five walker, thirty six walker_

I was taught not to steal, but it's either the his gun or my life that gets stolen

_Thirty seven walker, thirty eight walker, thirty nine walker_

I hated killing, even in video games. I can kill a walker 5 different ways or more

_Forty walker, forty one walker, forty two walker_

I loved listening to songs on the radio, and sing to my favorite song. The only song that is playing is the wailing of the walkers on repeat. 

_forty three walker, forty four walker, forty five walker_

I would die to sleep on soft mattress and pillow instead of a few leaves and a log.

_Forty six walkers, forty seven walkers, forty eight walkers_

My parents were a happy married couple, till death do us part, well death didn't part them for long 

_forty nine walker, fifty walker, fifty one walker_

I used to count sheep whenever I had trouble sleeping. Now I count the number of walkers I slashed that day.


End file.
